Falling for the Devil
by lovelytinkerbell
Summary: She couldn't help it. They just started hanging out, started talking about anything and soon secrets. A secret friendship formed, and soon he knew more about her than her so called "boyfriend". She loved being friends with him, meeting up or talking to him was the favorite part of her day. He was her best friend, even if he did so many bad things to her other friends.


**_It's been awhile, how've you been?_**

* * *

She couldn't help it.  
They just started hanging out, started talking about really anything and soon a secret friendship formed, he knew more about her than her so called "boyfriend".

They would meet up around a coffee place near his school, a while from her school. Or they would hang around her house or the park. She's shocked her friends hasn't seen them yet. She knew she could trust her new best friend, rather than her friends she's been friends with for four years.

It was like a breath of fresh air, their friendship. Knowing she has someone who doesn't judge her, likes having her around, knowing he wouldn't tell a lie just to blow her off. He was her best friend anyone could ask for. What shocked her was that he hurt another friend of hers. He made other peoples lives hell for weeks, and even at one point tried black mailing her.  
Her best friend has done _so_many bad things, but she can't help it. She trusted him with her secrets, and she loved hanging around him. She loved being friends with him.

She was walking towards the choir room when her cellphone went off.  
"hello?"  
_"Want to hang out after school here?"_  
"At Dalton?"  
_"Yeah, my roommate won't mind. He's normally listening to his music or in some other room"_  
"Sure, I have glee practice right now. I'll be there shortly!"  
_"Okay, see ya shorty"_  
"Stop calling me that!"  
_"Not happening. bye"_  
"Goodbye"  
And she hung up. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she walked into the room.

"Hey Rach, why are you so happy?" Finn asked confused.

"Can't I be happy Finn?" she shook her head and sat down next to him anyway. Even if she hasn't been happy with him in a while. "How was you're day?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

Smiling, he went into a full story on how his day was. Not stopping til Mr. Schue walked in and they started. While normally she'd be paying attention and taking notes, she was too excited to hanging out with Sebastian after school.

To her, Sebastian is a good friend. Sure, he can be a pain in the ass and makes jokes nonstop and doesn't hardly think about anything before he talks. But he is a good friend, someone who listens, who understands when she says she's fine actually means she needs a hug. Knows she loves walking for hours and stay silent than sing til it hurts.

To everyone else, he's the worst person. They feel pity for anyone who becomes his friend, because they think he'll turn on them. That he only thinks about himself and loves seeing people suffer. Thinking he has no emotion whatsoever.  
But none of them really met Sebastian. They see the outside, the person he is to everyone, not the person anyone gets to know.

He's an onion.  
You have to pile back the layers and you'll actually meet him.  
But if you can't get past the first layer, you'll never meet him. You'll just meet the ass of a person he is and never meet the guy that likes to make people laugh and loves seeing people smile.

He's a lot like her, they're both onions.  
If you can't get past the first layer, you'll never meet the amazing people they are.

Rachel loved hanging out with Sebatian, it's one of her favorite things to do now. Something she never thought would happen.

She thought being with Finn, her prince charming and having Kurt & Blaine as her best friends would be everything she'd need.  
But now, she realizes having Sebastian in her life makes it so much more better.

-x-x-

**_I've only been writing stupid silly fics that no one will ever read. Just a couple days ago I started writing this, and it's probably really stupid. But I love the idea of Rachel and Sebastian being friends. do you know how hard it was to write that finchel part? Hopefully I'll get the second chapter out soon. hopefully it doesn't take me another month or two. _**

**_the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)_**


End file.
